


And Now, A Message From Our Sponsors

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Smithsonian [16]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: In which an announcement is made.





	And Now, A Message From Our Sponsors

Hi, folks!

This is just a short announcement to let you know of a Big Important Change I made to this series.

I know I haven't posted in this series in a while, but it is fairly popular and I do keep coming back to it and wanting to add continuations.

That being said, you may have noticed a couple of stories were missing. Not an oops! This was an intentional choice on my part.

The stories where Steve and Bucky had children were mostly just indulgent on my part, but as I get a little older and wiser and I look back, I realize that they don't fit into  _The Smithsonian_ very well.

Since these stories are truly so tonally different and honestly felt completely separated from the rest of the stories, in plot and humor both, I decided to actually separate them and give them their own series.

If you want to read (or reread, or rereread, as the case may be) those stories, they are now in a series called _[Swing Life](http://archiveofourown.org/series/785871)[ Away](http://archiveofourown.org/series/785871)_ , which I also want to add onto in the future, recreationally.

That's all! That's my big announcement. If you're reading this, bless you for coming back and seeing what other nonsense I had to spew. I hope to keep adding on.

Though, this is probably AU now, right? After  _Civil War_ , and with  _Infinity War_ coming up, I'm definitely about to be invalidated.

Oh, well.

I hope you enjoy, and continue to enjoy, and will always enjoy!

My best,

Nicole (ShowMeAHero)

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@babeIincoln](https://twitter.com/babeIincoln) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I have written, like, zero fanfiction lately because I actually wrote a book instead. It was a long road but I actually did it! It's about two young ladies who hunt aliens and fall in love. If you want to read it, shoot me a message!


End file.
